(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transportation and expanding the ability to accommodate two riders on a single rider bicycle. If you can ride a bicycle, this adaptor will enhance your skills.
(2) Prior Art
This invention is public transportation friendly. It is also environment friendly, pollution free, and easily adaptable to crowded areas. The public transportation buses are equipped with bicycle racks on the front of all bases buses in San Diego County from San Ysidro, Calif. (Mexican border) to Oceanside, Calif. The trolley has accommodations for bicycles on board that travel from the Mexican Border through San Diego to outlying communities. I""ve owned a bicycle-built-for-two for in excess of twenty years. I was never able to get into areas that I""ve been able to go with my prototype adaptation ten and twenty one speed bicycle.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a device for use in transportation in a time when there is a proliferation of the use of mass transportation of all descriptions. I feel privileged to offer my contribution. This is not re-inventing the bicycle, but offering an improvement to make it more useful to serve the masses who enjoy the freedom of cycling. You can use your own ability and strength to motivate how long and where you ride. Exercise in one of its purest forms, there are few that support the environment. The invention embodiments are formed by a plurality of tubular sections being fitted together and it is portable at the discretion of the riders. It enhances the appearance of the bicycle. The seats are adjustable to fit the need of the riders leg length for comfort.